Entangled
by Taini114
Summary: Narcissa Black, a young pureblood, is arranged to be married to Lucius Malfoy. He is a womanizer and an arrogant brute. She, also, loves someone else, his best friend, Rabastan Lestrange. How will she be able to balance her feeling for Lestrange with her new engagement?
1. Chapter 1- The Frosty Greeting

**So this is my first time writing a fanfiction. I've always wanted to so I decided what the heck. So I hope you like it. Any feedback would be appreciated. Wow, I'm nervous. Hope you enjoy! Here goes nothing.**

* * *

Narcissa looked at herself in the mirror. Her blonde hair up in a beautiful up-do. She was gorgeous and she knew it. No man would dare second guess wanting to marry her. I mean she was perfect.

Perfect pureblood, due to years or marrying cousins the Black blood was the purest there was.

Perfect looks. She had beautiful blonde hair. Piercing blue eyes. Long slender legs that made guys fall at her feet.

Perfect little angel. Never been touched no matter how many tired.

The only thing that was missing was a perfect bank account. Due to the constantly marrying their cousins the Blacks resources were being drained.

So today she had to be the perfect marriageable girl. No, woman. She was no longer the little girl she was yesterday. Today she was a woman with a fiancé that her parents deemed fit.

Today was the day she would meet her future husband for the first time. Her father had already made signed the papers and she was, technically, already engaged.

There was a knock at the door before swinging open. She immediately turned to see who intruded upon her personal space. Her mother, Druella Black, stood in the doorway looking at her up and down. Scrutinizing every aspect of her appearance. Her blonde hair. Her blue dress bought just for this moment that accentuated her icy blue eyes. Her round face caked in makeup which she didn't normally wear. She thought her looks were perfect but her mother thought otherwise.

Her mother gave no sign of approval. "Acceptable. Let's go," she ordered Narcissa to follow without waiting to see if she was following.

Narcissa straightened her back and did as she was told. She followed her mom to her father's study.

Druella Black gave her daughter another once over and let out a disapproving sigh and began to tap her feet. Something she didn't often do, only when she was nervous. This must be a really big deal. "Stand up straight, Narcissa. Even paid lovers carry themselves better than you. Are you a common whore?"

"No, mother. I'm a Black." Narcissa replied. She stood up straight and held her head high as the way she was taught to from a young age. She was a Black and she would carry herself like one.

Her mother pushed open the door and entered first. Narcissa quickly followed, curious to find out who would be her husband. He quickly scanned the room and found him. Lucius Malfoy. Fuck! I mean shoot. Anyone but this self-obsessed pig.

Lucius Malfoy. Slytherin king. Head boy. Quidditch captain. O's in every subject he and a ladies man. A different girl every month. The longest he dated a girl was three months. That paired with the fact that he came from very old money made him irresistible. Every girl wanted to be with him but would settle for being his bed warmer for a night. If they stayed that long.

Lucius Malfoy thought other people were beneath him. Even her. Narcissa had tried to get with him two years earlier but was turned down. He said, "she couldn't handle a man like him." Narcissa was a Black for fuck fake. Her blood was just as old as his. She wasn't gonna be put down by the likes of this…

"Narcissa, darling," her father, Cygnus Black, penetrated her thoughts. "Are you okay, my dear?" His square face and dark eyes filled with concern.

Narcissa quickly looked to her mother and spotted a disapproving scowl. "Yes, father. I am."

"I'm sure you know the Malfoys. Mr. Abraxas Malfoy," He had an oval face and atop it well kept pale blonde hair. His striking blue eyes seemed to analyze her every move causing her to stiffen. Mr. Malfoy wore black robes and looked the businessman everyone feared and respected.

"Dear, you're scaring the poor child," a small welcoming voice said next to him. Narcissa's eyes were quickly drawn to the voice to find and a beautiful woman with long flowing brown hair. She had strong grey eyes and a welcoming smile that matched her voice. She sat with perfectly poised. Narcissa had seen her around at parties and she was every bit the beautiful perfect wife they others gossiped about. She wore elegant dark robes like her husband. "Elaine Malfoy." She nodded towards her. Her smile never leaving her face. "And this is our wonderful son. Lucius."

Narcissa's eyes once again caught Lucius' grey eyes. Whereas his mother's eyes were warm and inviting his was dark and sinister. He was tall and slender and his shoulders were broad. She had heard the gossip that his body was hard and his muscles were well defined. He was wearing dark robes with a white shirt. Looking effortlessly elegant. What a git.

"Mr. Malfoy has asked for your hand to marry his son," Cygnus said. "Isn't that wonderful, dear?"

It's marvelous, father," Narcissa responded. She used all her self control not to sigh. Sure their wealth was vast but seriously?

"Have you heard they are hiring another muggle-born at the Ministry." Cygnus leaned on his huge mahogany table. Cygnus strained to say the words muggle-born Narcissa assumed it was because there were women in the room.

This statement finally caused Abraxas to smile. Well, smirk. The same devilish smirk his son had. "You'd think they would learn their lesson after poor Leach had to leave in a hurry. Muggles are just not cut out for this." Both men laughed.

"Well as much fun as it is to hear you men discuss politics I would love to get to know Narcissa more." Elaine got up from her seat between the two men and walked over to Narcissa. Looping her through hers. "Right, Lucius?"

"I'm neither interested in talking politics nor getting to know this girl." Lucius stood up as well. "I believe I saw Rabastan a while back."

"Rabastan is here?" Narcissa asked with too much curiosity.

"Yes. He's in the kitchen," Druella answered more to Lucius than Narcissa. Lucius promptly left after finding out what he wanted to know.

The females all headed down the hall to Druella's study. It was a beautiful study with a fireplace and the walls adorned with painting. The room was filled with various perfumes to give it a calming impression. A china tea set was on a table surrounded by sofas. Druella used this space to entertain the ladies when their husbands were engaged in politics. Narcissa had never really been in this room but had only seen glimpses when the door was ajar. She was never woman enough to join in on the conversation. Now she finally was.

Narcissa took a seat next to her mother and sat as straight as a board. An elf was already pouring them tea.

"So, Narcissa tell me about yourself," Elaine insisted.

Narcissa glimpsed at her mother whose face was firm. Her mom was strict but never this strict. They must really need this marriage to work. Narcissa turned to face Elaine. "As you know, my name is Narcissa Black. I am sixteen years old and will be seventeen in June. My favourite subject is charms and I want nothing more than to be a great wife," Narcissa said having rehearsed it for two weeks.

Elaine out down her cup after having sipped her tea. "I have heard you're an impressive potions master. Do you have no interest in that?"

"Of course, I just think that charms would be more suited to me."

"Of course, my dear." Elaine took another sip. She could be just as intimidating as her husband when she wanted to be. "No need to be intimidated, Narcissa," she said as if reading her mind. "I just did my homework. I asked an acquaintance of the family to keep an eye on you."

"Slughorn?" Narcissa asked without thinking. She quickly watched her mother for a reaction. There was none.

"Correct. So I know if you are lying, my dear." Elaine smiled at her. "But I know teachers don't know everything about their students. Hence, why I'm here." Elaine smiled at her.

After some gossip with Druella and a question or two thrown at Narcissa Elaine stood up. "There are some things we need to discuss with our spouses, Druella."

"Indeed, there is, Elaine," Druella stood as well and Narcissa followed the older women's lead and stood up as well. They all exited the room to return her father's study. Druella entered but Elaine stopped outside the door. "You can go keep the boys' company." Narcissa began to walk away when she heard Elaine saying, "I hope we can be great friends Narcissa. You would be perfect for him."

Narcissa doubted that as she and Lucius had nothing in common and he and arrogant, playboy. But, nonetheless, she turned and returned her smile. "That would be lovely."

Narcissa let down her blonde hair so that the wavy curls fell over her shoulder and walked as fast as she could to the living area where she assumed the boys moved to. She was practically skipping down the hall. But all her joy disappeared as soon as she entered the room and saw Lucius on the sofa eyes glued to a book. A Guide To Mastering Potions. He looked up as she entered. "New look?"

"Why are you still here?" Narcissa sighed.

"You didn't think I would leave my parents did you?" Lucius cocked his brow as if to ask if she was stupid or something.

"One can only hope." Narcissa's eyes darting around the room looking for someone.

"Why are you so cold to me, Narcissa?" Lucius put down the book and stood up and walked towards her. "After all we are about to be husband and wife. We should be cordial and affectionate towards one another." His long legs closed the gap quicker than she would imagine and Narcissa stood rooted to that spot. "I remember there was a time when you wanted my dick as much as any other Slytherin girl. Cheer up. Your dream's about to come true." Lucius whispered in her ears.

"Where's Rabastan?" Narcissa asked pretending that she wasn't affected. But she was. Everyone makes mistakes and a child. And He was hers.

"Right here. Just grabbing some drinks." Rabastan entered the room holding two drinks. He was slender and muscular as most quidditch players were. He had black hair with amazing dark eyes. His eyes focused on Narcissa and she held her breath. Rabastan Lestrange was amazing, smart and an athlete like no other. "And Lucius would you quit teasing the girl."

"But it's so easy." Lucius just chuckled. "Narcissa knows I was just joking with her. Can I call you Narcissa?"

"No, I preferred if you didn't Malfoy." For some reason, he smiled at this. Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Why are you here?" she turned to ask Rabastan who had already put down the drinks.

"I came to get a glimpse of your husband to be." Rabastan was many things. Hot, funny, sweet but his only flaw was his taste in best friends. How could a guy this sweet be best friends with someone whose body was like a community park? Anyone could play with it. "You couldn't have got a better one." Rabastan placed his arm around Lucius' neck playfully.

An elf soon entered the room "Master Malfoy, the master be wanting to see you, please."

Lucius released an exasperated sigh while running his hand through his hair. "I'll be back" and he quickly exited.

"I'm glad you're h..." Narcissa's words were cut short by Rabastan's mouth on hers. His hand looped around her waist pulling her closer to him. She could feel his hard body crushing hers. He literally took her breath away. She wished they could stay like this all day but Rabastan eventually pulled away.

"I couldn't wait any longer." His devilish smile made her heart skip a beat. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. How nerve-wracking. I'll try to update regularly. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2- Secrets Revealed

**Here goes another chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The Black sisters, Andromeda and Narcissa, rolled their eyes as their mother lectured them as she does before every semester. Every year. They both knew what she was going to say by now.

"Don't bring shame to the family you two," Druella Black said looking over her daughters. Her eyes settled on her second daughter.

"Come on, dear. You can't expect them to be perfect at this age," Cygnus defended his daughters.

"Of course the have to be. They are Blacks," Druella replied matter of factly.

"Oh, mother dear, you don't need to worry about these two. They're rather boring," a voice spoke out. They all turned to see it was the eldest sister, Bellatrix Black, well not Black anymore, Lestrange. Her arms wrapped around her newly wedded husband. Her black, curly hair bouncing behind her. Her dark eyes filled with mirth.

Andromeda laughed. "If it were you, she'd have more than enough reason to worry."

Andromeda was the spitting image of Bellatrix save for the hair. Bellatrix's was black whereas Andromeda's was brown. They were striking beauties with piercing dark eyes. They always had guys falling at their feet, begging to sleep with either of the Black sisters. Bellatrix took alot of offers until she met Rodolphus. He was an amazing quidditch player but quite brutal. Narcissa was sure that's what drew Bellatrix to him. Andromeda, however, was different she never accepted an offer, which made the guys yearn for her more. She, unlike Bellatrix, wanted to marry someone she loved. However, that's where the differences ended. Bellatrix and Andromeda were both dangerous and no one would dare cross the Black sisters because they were ruthless They would hex Dumbledore if he dared crossed them. They never got caught because no one dared speak up but all the teachers knew that they had a power over the student body they didn't understand.

Narcissa, however, was an elegant beauty with beautiful long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. All the guys who came to her she immediately turned down there was just one guy she wanted.

"Hey," came a voice from behind Rodolphus.

Both sisters waved.

"We're here to drop Rabastan off," Bellatrix spoke up.

"I've done this six times before, dear sister," Rabastan smiles at Bellatrix.

"Cissy! Dromy! Bella!" the voice rang throughout the station.

All three sisters cringed at the nicknames that were used and knew immediately who it was. The whole family turned to see their cousin running with excitement.

"Sirius," Narcissa said with a smile. Sirius ran into her open arms.

Sirius had grey eyes and curly black hair like Bellatrix. He was different than most pureblood males but his upbeat attitude and strength brought a breath of fresh air to the stuffy Black family.

"I am so excited. I can't wait. It's gonna be great. I'm gonna be a quidditch player, and prefect." This caused all the young ladies to laugh.

"You? Prefect? Maybe when the sky falls," Andromeda laughed.

"You wanna be a quidditch player like me?" Rabastan asked. "I can teach you everything I know."

Sirius looked at him and scoffed "no thanks. I've seen you play. I actually want to be good."

"Seems like the Black tongue didn't skip you. Shame," Rabastan joked.

"The kid has a point, Ras. You're barely afloat out there. If it weren't for Malfoy saving your ass out there you'd be run into the ground." Rodolphus hit his brother on his shoulder in a playful manner but his large frame cause younger brother to stumble.

Narcissa laughed with everyone and spied little Regulus with his parents Orion and Walburga Black. He had a pout on his face clearly upset he had to wait another year to join everyone. "Cheer up, Reg. You'll be here next year," Narcissa tried to comfort him but he only huffed in response.

"Let's go!" Sirius. "Bye mum. Bye, dad. Bye, Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Druella." He called as he ran towards the train pushing his cart full of luggage.

"Goodbye," Andromeda and Narcissa said to their parents.

Cygnus pulled his daughters in for a hug as he did every year before they headed to the train. "Take care, dears. Watch your cousin. He is quite strange."

"Just because he's different doesn't mean he's strange, father, " Andromeda defended her cousin.

"Plus he's a fresh air at parties," Narcissa added.

Cygnus chucked. "That he is. Remember..."

"Family comes first" the girls finished.

"We will be fine, father." Andromeda's said. "This year we don't have to look out for Bella." This caused her father to chuckle again.

"You mean you wouldn't have me to look out for you," Bella quipped.

Narcissa loves her dad and even more so when he chuckled. He brought joy to their drab household. They weren't wealthy but their father made everyone in the house happy. Even though their mother didn't show it and complain about a lack of gold she wouldn't want to be with anyone else.

The girls followed Sirius who was waiting at the door of the train waiting for them.

"Bye girls. Have lots of fun this year," Bella shouted and winked at them.

Narcissa shook her head. She would have a year like Bella. Her and Rabastan. Together. No parent watching their every move. Maybe she would no longer be a virgin by the end of the year. The thought excited her.

"Yeah. I'll make sure you two have lots of fun this year. " Rabastan has finally caught up with them.

Narcissa, Andromeda, Sirius, and Rabastan all settled into the coach and put away their luggage. Andromeda looked up. "why are you still here?" Andromeda asked looking at Rabastan.

"What? We're practically family," he smiled at her.

She shook her head and opened here book "I don't care."

Rabastan turned and smiled at Narcissa and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"I'm gonna explore!" Sirius declares standing up and leaving the cabin.

Rabastan tilted his head to the door signaling that she should follow him out and she did. As soon as she exited Rabastan grabbed Narcissa hand and pulled her through the card until he found an empty coach and pulled her in. Rabastan looked around to make sure no one was close.

"Rabastan?" She called his name quietly. She knew what was coming and was excited but was still a little shy.

He grabbed her by the waist and ripped shirt out of her skirt so that his hand can roam her body. He pulled her tighter and put his lips to her. "I missed those delicious lips."

"Rabastan," she moaned out his name. His touch heated everywhere it roamed.

Rabastan pulled her closer if that was even possible. He kissed her jawline and kissed down to her neck. "You are so amazing," he breathed out.

Narcissa looked at him in the eyes and pulled him closer. "I..."

Before he could finish a scream drowned out her voice. Rabastan released her "wait here."

She quickly tucked her shirt in and followed him.

"Didn't I tell you to wait there?" Rabastan asked when he noticed her following him.

"I missed you," she joked.

They entered the next coach and immediately found the source of the scream. Evelyn Rosier and Lucius Malfoy were drenched. They were understandably furious. Lucius has grabbed the possible perpetrator by the collar.

Narcissa saw the focus of their fury was Sirius. "Sirius! What is going on?" She shouted. She walked up to Lucius. "Malfoy, let him go." She stalked up to him wanting to protect her cousin. But when Malfoy turned to her the anger burning in his grey eyes made her step back.

Rabastan touched her back and she released the breath she hadn't realize she was holding. "Hey, calm down Lucius."

Lucius saw Rabastan and calmed a little, just enough to let Sirius go. He ran his hand through his short blond hair and sighed.

Narcissa rushed to his side making sure he was safe. She turned to Lucius who was already dried. Probably cast a spell. "Your brat cousin and his brat friends fucking drenched me and the Rosier girl!" Lucius shouted.

"I'm so sorry Malfoy. I was supposed to be watching him." Narcissa quickly apologized. Lucius was not only head of their house but Head Boy. She couldn't afford to piss him off even if they were engaged.

Lucius watched her closely. "Obviously you can't be there for him twenty-four-seven, Black." His anger seemed to have finally dissipated. "But I would be grateful if you taught that rat some manners."

Narcissa nodded to Lucius and quickly turned to Sirius' new friends "Leave now." She wasn't loud but her eyes were filled with rage. When they saw her all of Sirius' new friends left mumbling a bye or see you later to him. Narcissa grabbed her cousin's hand and pulled him to their coach.

"Oh, and Black," Lucius started causing both of them to turn to him.

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"Narcissa Black," Lucius clarified putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yes," Narcissa responded.

"Fix yourself up. Was someone trying to rob you?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa looked down and realized that the shirt she quickly tucked in had not been tucked in well at all and that it was spilling out. Her hair must have been a mess too. This caused her to quickly blush and look up at Rabastan for a second before mumbling "yeah" and rushed out of the coach with her cousin in tow.

"Rosier..." Lucius started.

"After all we've been through I'd thought you'd start calling me Evelyn," Evelyn interrupted him. Her slender fingers resting on his muscular chest and her.

"Leave." There was no room for excuses or arguments. Lucius wanted her gone and she needed to leave now.

Evelyn knew that Lucius wanted what he wanted and if he told her to leave she better leave or she'd never have a chance with him again. "Fine," she huffed and walked off to join her friends.

Lucius entered the coach and Rabastan followed. Once they sat Lucius looked at him with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"So..." Rabastan started.

"Are you fucking mental, Rabastan?" Lucius asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rabastan denied.

"You're fucking the Narcissa Black. You must be fucking mental."

Rabastan looked at his friend. He knew he couldn't lie to him. Lucius was ridiculously perceptive. "We haven't fucked yet. Just some heavy snogging," he said with a smile.

"No! That's Cygnus' baby girl and you want to defile her? Either the sisters will kill you, he'll kill you or your father will," Lucius informed him. Rabastan remained silent so he continued. "Your brother already married Bellatrix there is no way they are going to allow this relationship. If you continue someone's going to get hurt. And my money is on you."

"I know," Rabastan said slowly. "But I like her. She's pretty and has a great smile and pretty funny. I couldn't help myself. We spent so much time together over the summer we began to bond." Rabastan looked at Lucius who just watched him looking for signs of deceit. "I know that we have an expiration date but I can't help myself around her. I want her more every day."

Lucius sighed. "You know what they call people like that Ras?"

"Romantics?"

"No idiots." Lucius began to pace. "And we're engaged too."

"But yet you were having the Rosier girl suck your dick," Rabastan quickly stated.

"You're fucking my fiance!" Lucius shouted.

"Semantics, my dear Lucius," Rabastan smirked and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I think I've got it covered."

* * *

**Chapter 3 up soon guys!**


	3. Chapter 3- Mistakes Made

**I thought I uploaded this ages ago. Sorry, it's so late.**

* * *

It was late October and the chill started to descend on the school. Everyone was preparing for their midterms, therefore, most were in the library cramming so the school grounds were rather empty.

Narcissa strolled across the grounds as the chilly air brush against her face. She loved autumn. The trees alive with colour and it matched the sky at sunset. It was beautiful. Narcissa wore her school uniform. Her skirt maybe a little too short and her shirt showed off her fully-grown breast, but it showed off her body. Something Rabastan commented on constantly.

As Narcissa entered the dungeon the chilly breeze turned into a musty draft but it wouldn't stop her enthusiasm. She and Rabastan were having dinner and then maybe snog in an empty classroom afterward. Narcissa was a little uneasy of the fact that Lucius knew their secret, nonetheless, he seemed to keep it well enough and the fact that she hadn't seen him much since that train ride was a plus.

Narcissa would see him briefly at dinner and prefect meetings but he seemed to never really notice her. But she had other stuff to worry about that Lucius' attention.

Sirius was placed in Gryffindor. Gryffindor. He could be in any other house. Ravenclaw. That yellow one. But no Gryffindor so she spent a lot of time trying to make sure he wasn't being corrupted by his Muggle loving friends. However, horrible placement aside, Sirius did what he said he wanted to do and join the quidditch team and even played in the first game against the other house and won. She was still proud of him despite his house.

Narcissa finally arrived at Slughorn's potions classroom where he had asked to see her before dinner. Students streamed out of the classroom as it seemed classes had just ended. Right on time.

Narcissa waited for the students to exit before entering the class. The desks were set up just as any other classroom was, except these desks all had cauldrons on the middle where students would do their experiments. The stench of failed experiments and foul-smelling ingredients mixed in the enclosed space. Narcissa was eager to leave this malodourous room. It was making her woozy.

Narcissa's eyes did a quick scan of the room for Professor Slughorn and she quickly found him at his desk, however, he wasn't alone. She was shocked to see Lucius, the man she had barely seem for the past month.

Lucius's face was rather serious, which made him look more mature than the teasing playboy she normally saw. His hands were moving animatedly, and every now and again he would push his hand thought his blonde hair, as he conversed with Professor Slughorn. He wasn't wearing his robes and his shirt sleeve was pushed up to his elbow, which as head boy he should know was against the rules, on the other hand, this gave him a more ruggedly handsome look. Narcissa could help but continue to stare at him, from his beautiful tousled blond hair to his constantly shifting his feet which would tap his dress shoes clad feet every now and again.

Narcissa inched closer to see if you could hear what they were talking about.

"Mr. Malfoy, I will not give you extra work. Not right now." Slughorn packed away his books and ingredients from the previous class.

"I need it to raise my grade," Lucius pleaded but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. This was what was causing his frustration. His potions grade?

"Your grades are fine as they are," Slughorn said as his eyes finally landed on her. "Young Miss Black. Come. Come."

Lucius whipped around and his eyes caught hers. They were full of rage. Had he known she had been listening in? Narcissa stood in place. Held there by fear. But his eyes soften as he calmed down so Narcissa did as was told and hurried to the teacher's desk. "Professor," she greeted him. "Mr. Malfoy."

"You two don't have to play coy around me. I hear congratulations are in order." Slughorn grinned from ear to ear. The thought of knowing gossip, others weren't yet privy to, was his true passion.

They murmured a "thank you" before Narcissa said, "I heard you had a hand to play in our upcoming nuptials, Professor."

"Guilty," Professor Slughorn chuckled.

"I must be heading to practice. I will see you later, Professor." With that Lucius quickly made his leave.

"So, Professor, what is it that you needed to see me for?" Narcissa asked.

"Would you be attending my soiree tomorrow evening?" Slughorn asked.

"Of course, Professor. I wouldn't miss it for anything." Narcissa smiled sweetly. She knew that she was one and Slughorn's favourite and wore it like a badge of honour.

"Great. Well, in that case, I would like to ask you for two favours. One. There is an exceptionally talented young man in my first-year class. I would be greatly appreciative if you took him under your wing."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. Who could this student be? Is it a Gryffindor? Slughorn didn't share most Slytherin's intense hatred for Gryffindor if the person could be a part of Slughorn's vast network of rich and famous he didn't care. Narcissa rather be infected with lycanthropy than ever help a Gryffindor.

"Don't worry, Miss Black. He is a Slytherin," he said laughing as if reading her thoughts, or maybe just the scowl she had on her face which immediately softened upon hearing this.

"Oh, well, in that case, Professor, I would be delighted to." Narcissa returned a sweet smile.

"Great. I think the two of you would hit it off."

This was Narcissa's first time attending one of Slughorn's parties. She had only heard of other students bragging about them, but she finally got to attend one. After all the sucking up she had to do finally she would join the best Hogwarts had to offer. "Oh, what was the other favour, Professor," she asked before she forgot.

"Oh, yes." He handed her a piece of paper. "Could you take this to Mr. Malfoy. It's his mock NEWT test results."

"Isn't that something you should hand to him yourself?" Narcissa grimaced.

"You are his loving wife to be. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Narcissa took the piece of paper and replied, "Okay, Professor."

* * *

Narcissa sat at the dungeon door for what seemed like hours debating. She dared not open it, did she? Well, she is his future wife so it should be fine, right? We should have no secret. However, this is invading his privacy somewhat. "Lucius did want us to be closer," Narcissa rationalized before opening the paper. Lucius was an excellent student. She shouldn't really be surprised everything he did he did exceptionally. However, she couldn't help but be a little surprised, his playboy and teasing personality doesn't lead one to think scholar. His results were all O's except two; Potions and History of Magic.

She couldn't stop staring at it.

"What you looking at?" Andromeda popped up in front of her.

Narcissa jumped and quickly pushed the paper between her books on the table. "Nothing. No-one. I'm not doing anything wrong. You are."

Andromeda laughed. "You really need to work on your secret-keeping. What kind of Slytherin are you?"

Narcissa pouted. Her sisters just loved to tease her. Luckily, she only had to deal with one this year. "Where were you? It's past curfew."

"I was at the library. Midterms are soon, you know?" Andromeda quickly left the room before Narcissa could question her more.

The door slid open and the boisterous loud quidditch team entered. They were all laughing or discussing today's practice.

"Rabastan!" Narcissa shouted over the crowd to get his attention, which she did.

"Hey." Rabastan came over to her and keeping an appropriate amount of space between them.

"Where's Lucius?" Narcissa asked as she scanned the crowd and realized he wasn't there.

"You're preoccupied with Lucius and not me?" Rabastan asked. "and all the things I could do to you."

Narcissa looked down at the floor as her pale cheeks turned red. She couldn't meet his eyes. Why was he so sexy? "I have something for him," Narcissa finally informed him.

"He's on patrol. Practice was brutal. I don't know how he does it. We have a match with Raven claw coming up and Lucius is taking this way too seriously."

"Oh." Narcissa wrinkled her brow.

"Well, I'm going to take a bath and go to bed. Would you like to join me?"

"Rabastan." Narcissa playfully hit him on his chest.

"I'll see you, Narcissa." Rabastan left her alone in the common room.

Narcissa stared at the page of her Potion's textbook for an hour but could get past the first line. Finally, she heard the door slid open and Lucius finally entered. It was almost eleven.

"Studying quite late aren't you, Black?" Lucius walked across the room to stand next to her.

"Coming in quite late aren't you, head boy? Where were you? Patrol should have ended a while ago."

"Your responses are as witty as ever, Narcissa." Lucius' lips curled upwards. It was rare to see him actually smile. Normally he'd just smirk as he made fun of her. Sure, in its own way his smirks were attractive, but his smile had a way of drawing her in. This was the first time he had smiled for her. She was grateful to have received such a gift. So grateful she couldn't help but smile in return.

They had been standing there in comfortable silence for what seemed like minutes neither willing to break the spell over them. However, it was Lucius who spoke first. "Look, Narcissa. About the train, I shouldn't have gotten so mad. I'm just-"

"Under pressure," Narcissa replied without thinking.

Lucius' eyes darted to her. His beautiful grey eyes grew dark. "How did you know that?" His voice that only a few moment ago was filled with joy now ran cold.

Narcissa handed him the piece of paper. "Professor Slughorn asked me to give this to you."

"You looked..."

"I'm sorry."

Lucius walked past her and to stand in front of the fireplace.

"Why are you taking thirteen classes?" Narcissa pushed. "That plus being head boy and quidditch captain. That's alot to do."

Lucius crosses his arms and stood in place. His eye assessing her.

"I just want to help." Narcissa stepped forward and reached for him. She needed him to know she was there. But Lucius pulled away from her touch.

"Help?" he spat. "How about next time you mind your own business, Narcissa," Lucius growled. "You're supposed to be my wife..."

"Wife? This is an arranged marriage. I don't want to marry you. You could be anyone, an old Russian warlock, as long as it's the best for my family." Narcissa's anger raised. Why couldn't she be with who she wanted? Instead, she had to marry Malfoy. Narcissa pushed passed, Lucius. "It's Miss Black to you."

* * *

Narcissa could feel his eyes on her. Of course, the Slytherin king would be here at Slughorn's exclusive party. Lucius had been staring at her since she came in. This had to stop. Narcissa stride over to him. "Can I help you, Malfoy?"

"Yes. You can keep my company." Lucius gave his charming smile.

"Malfoy, I thought I was supposed to be minding my own business."

"Narcissa, look-"

"Miss Black." Narcissa refused to back down.

"Look, I-"

"Miss Black. Mr. Malfoy. How are the lovebirds this evening?" Slughorn interrupted.

"We are having a great time, Professor." Narcissa smiled as if they hadn't just had a row. "What a great party, Professor. The people here are of some high statue."

Lucius watched her agape. How could she go from stubborn to doting so quickly? Lucius laughed. "We're having a great time." Lucius placed a hand on the small of Narcissa's back causing her to go stiff. Narcissa could feel the heat of his hand as if it were pressed against her skin. Narcissa quickly downed the contents of her glass.

"I'm glad to hear that. It good my power couple having a good time." Slughorn buttered them up. "I would like to introduce you to young Severus Snape." Slughorn pushed forward a small boy.

That's what he was. A boy. Lucius and Narcissa assessed him. He was short and lanky. His hair greasy and lay flat on his angular pointed face. His baggy robes bore the Slytherin crest. It looked like it was swallowing him. He hadn't stop watching the floor.

"Evening, Severus," Narcissa spoke up first. "I'm..."

"Miss Black and Mr. Malfoy," Severus' head popped up and their eyes met. Severus' eyes were dark.

"This is the Slytherin power couple. I brought them together," Slughorn bragged. "Young Snape here is an excellent potioneer. His making year four potions already. Impressive isn't it?" How could a man be so proud of achievements that aren't his own?

"Well, he has the best Professor," Narcissa responded coolly.

Slughorn laughed. "You're too kind, Miss Black." He refilled her empty flute.

"I'm just honest, Professor."

"Well, I have other guests to attend to. I hope you take Mr. Snape under your wing." Slughorn left the trio.

"And here I thought you were here for your good look, Black name, and sly tongue."

Narcissa refused to look him in the eyes but his tone was clearly one of teasing. "Mr. Malfoy-"

"Lucius," he corrected.

"_Mr. Malfoy_, believe it or not, but you don't know anything about me."

"We should change that Narcissa."

"Miss Black." Narcissa finally turned to him. Eyes blazing with rage. "As I am not your wife yet, nor your girlfriend I am none of your business so- "

"As I was saying, why don't we change that, Narcissa?"

"For the last time call me Miss Black." Narcissa's blue eyes narrowed. "We are nothing. We will be never be anything." Lucius' face became still, his eyes were dark, but he still didn't speak so Narcissa continued. "You don't have any love in your life, so you don't know what it is like to care for someone. All you are and ever will be is a playboy, elitist. I'm dating Rabastan who cares for me. What do you have?"

Lucius grabbed her hand and pulled her close. They were a few inches apart. His broad shoulders made him look imposing. Narcissa shivered but refused to take a step back. However, this shiver didn't go unnoticed by Lucius causing a smirk to appear. "Are you dating Rabastan or are you two just outlets for each other's lust?"

How dare he say that. Rabastan and Narcissa cared for each other. How could someone with no love in their heart even understand the complexity of the love Narcissa and Rabastan had. Yes, they never went out but that was because they were family. Of course, whenever they were alone the spent their time snogging. But they were in love. Narcissa clenched her fist.

Splash. Narcissa emptied her glass on Lucius' face causing him to immediately release her. The chattering and music stopped instantly. All eyes were on them. Narcissa gave him a cold glare.

Lucius was soaking wet. The champagne dropped down from his hair down his face onto and in his clothing. Lucius clenched his jaw and took a step towards Narcissa. This time she did take a step back. Lucius turned on his heel exiting the party with a huff.

Narcissa's eyes stared at the blurred spot where Lucius stood now wet with champagne. What had she done? She quickly exited the party as well trying to keep the tears from falling. No matter how hard she tried, they only grew further apart.

* * *

**Chapter 4 should be soon. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
